td_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezekiel
__NoTOC__ Ezekiel is a contestant on Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. Biography Life on a farm Ezekiel grew up on a farm without much interaction with other people. He was raised in a household where he was home schooled, and taught that men were superior to woman. When he hears about the upcoming show, Total Drama Island, he decides to audition, thinking he could win very easily. Time at Camp Wawanakwa Once he is picked to compete in the show, he arrives, and is placed on the Killer Bass. He successfully completes the first challenge, but due to conflict on his team, they lose the first challenge. During dinner that night, the team is trying to decide who to vote off, cause Ezekiel to admit his confusion to losing, considering the other team has more girl then them. He continues to make sexist comments, aggravating the girls on his team (especially Eva and Bridgette). During the elimination that night, it comes down to Ezekiel and Courtney, but Ezekiel is voted off due to his sexist comments. Race for one million dollars After his elimination, Ezekiel stays at Playa Dos Losers, and tries harder to fit in with the other contestants. When Chris announces the race for the million dollar case, he teams up with Beth and Lindsay, who reluctantly agree, but only if he is respectful of the fact they're girls. After searching for a while, he finds the case, but the girls ignore him when he tells them, since they're having "girl talk". They manage to find the case later when searching for it in the water, but it is taken from them by Duncan and Courtney. Later, the three of them manage to get the case back, but Justin parachutes out of the plane, and the parachute covers Ezekiel, causing him to wander off. Later, he runs to the dock, where he discovers he is not eligible to compete in Total Drama Action, but would watch from the sidelines. The aftermath show During the next season, Ezekiel generally keeps to himself, sitting quietly and not commenting in the Aftermath show. When Geoff says that money is more important than integrity, he claps in agreement. Interview with Celebrity Manhunt After the season is over, Ezekiel goes back home to his farm, where he takes on a rapper persona, using slang to try to impress others. He does this in his interview on the television show, Celebrity Manhunt. They once again interview him at the Gemmie awards, where he, along with his Total Drama co-stars, are up for Best Reality Show Ensemble. He abandons the rapper clothes, but still speaks with slang. After finding out they're being replaced and losing the award, they decide to become famous again, and hijack the interview set for Chris's new show. On the way, however, their bus crashes. After a few days, Chris rescues them, and casts them on the next season, Total Drama World Tour. Trip to Egypt A few days later, Ezekiel arrives at the airport, where he is shown to have new confidence. He continually interrupts Chris when he's going over the season's rules and changes, and eventually, Chris throws him off the plane due to annoying him. At first he thinks it's a joke, but realizes when Chris says "all eliminations are final" that it wasn't. Not ready to give up, he climbs the landing gear while the plane is taking off, and hides in the Cargo Hold. Soon after, they land in Egypt, where Ezekiel arrives and tells Chris what he did, Chris allows him to compete in the challenge, but not return to the competition. During the pyramid over-under challenge, he chose to go through the pyramid, rather than over it. While in the pyramid, he accidentally got covered and tangled in gauze. He's found by Noah and Owen, who believe he is a mummy. Soonafter, Izzy finds him, and carries him to the finish line. Chris then lets him back into the competition due to Duncan quitting. Team Victory When the teams are divided, he is placed on team one, later named Team Victory. During the Camel Race, his team receives a stick as a reward, which they later determine is a divining rod. While crossing the Nile, Ezekiel tries to hit an alligator with the stick, and it is eaten. Once the team arrives at the finish line, Chris announces there would be no elimination, as long as all the teams kept their rewards. Ezekiel confesses he lost the stick, and his team eliminated him due to being the reason they're sent to elimination. Stowing away After being voted off again, Ezekiel managed to stow away on the plane once again. This time, due to lack of interaction with the other contestants, Ezekiel began to regress into a feral state. Eventually, he is discovered by Chris, and the two strike a deal. If Ezekiel can capture all of the contestants without being caught, then he can return to the competition. Due to his beginning feral state, he manages to successfully capture most of the contestants. He's stopped by Noah and Owen, however, and thrown out of the plane. Once the two return him to Chris, he's thrown out of the plane, and he manages to stow away again. Being hunted Soon after, he regresses into a full feral state. After finding this, Chris makes it a challenge to find and capture Ezekiel. He violently attacks the contestants, and eventually he is tranquilized by Alejandro and Heather. Chris then tries to leave before Ezekiel can get back on the plane, but he manages to get back on anyway. Race to Hawaii After being back on the plane for some time, Sierra accidentally blew up the plane, and Ezekiel narrowly escaped. Once off the plane, Alejandro found him and brought him to use against Heather. Once the two meet up, Alejandro releases Ezekiel to attack Heather, who chases her to the outside of the plane. Some time after, he walks straight into the water in the direction of Hawaii. Once he arrives in Hawaii, he attacks Heather who is holding the money. He manages to get it away from her, but falls back into the volcano. He is then rocketed out of the volcano, and crashes into Chris's boat, accidentally sinking it. Returning to the island After Hawaii, he, along with the other contestants, are saved and brought home, but before he was brought home, he abandoned the ship, and swam back to the island. He started living in the mines at Camp Wawanakwa, and when he saw Anne Maria, he got a crush on her, and kidnapped her. While holding her hostage, he offers her many gifts, including the money from last season (which is just ashes) and a giant diamond, which she gladly accepts. Anne Maria manages to escape with the other contestants, and Ezekiel is sealed in the mines. He tries to escape but is knocked back in by Lightning. Chris eventually rescues him to use him as an obstacle in the finale. Instead of terrorizing the contestants, however, he tries to kiss Anne Maria, but is hit in the head by Cameron with a frying pan. Revenge and happiness Chris brings him back to the Island a year later, and then catapults him away, revealing it was only a joke. Ezekiel then kidnaps Chris as revenge. He dangles him over a vat of toxic waste, and releases a pair of rats, as Chris calls them, his "pets", to chew through the rope holding Chris up. As soon as the contestants came to save him, he began to kidnap them too, and keep them in a cage. Eventually, he causes a small cave-in above Cameron, crushing him in the process. Gwen then manages to shoot him with Chef's meatball gun, which he quickly escapes from. After running deeper into the mines, he digs up, and ends up in the Fun Zone. He is surrounded by the mutant creature, and in fear offers them the cake that Chris had made as a reward for the 100th episode. The mutant creatures then accept him, and he manages to be happy, finally fitting in. Designs Appearances Total Drama Ezekiel has currently appeared in 36 episodes of Total Drama and 4 exclusive clips. Trivia *Ezekiel is one of two contestants who have mutated due to toxic waste, the other being Dakota.